musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Elvis Hitler
Elvis Hitler is an American psychobilly/hellbilly band from Detroit, Michigan. The band was named after the moniker of their lead singer, Jim Leedy. History The band was active in the late 1980s and early '90s, and has recently re-formed (2005). It consists of singer Jim Leedy (a.k.a. "Elvis Hitler"), guitarist John Defever, bassist Warren Defever, and drummer Damian Lang. Their irreverent mix of rockabilly and lowbrow humor led to them having a cult following in their day, though they never had commercial success. Their first album, Disgraceland, was initially released on Wang Head records in 1987 (WH004) and early copies came in a handmade sleeve formed from corrugated cardboard with a black-and-white sheet pasted to the front and back. The band managed to put out three CDs on Restless Records. They then disappeared from the public spotlight for the first time. Warren Defever would go on to front the dramatically-different sounding His Name Is Alive, and work as a record producer for underground bands. However, Elvis Hitler reunited in 1998 as a 3-piece band with Rich Strock now on bass. This lineup continued to play until mid 2000. They once more reunited in 2003 at The Magic Stick club in Detroit with Warren Defever returning to the bass. They played one more concert at that club on September 4, 2004. Their minor "hit" song "Green Haze" consisted of the lyrics from the successful TV show Green Acres sung to the tune of Jimi Hendrix's "Purple Haze". Due to the resistance of having a band with the name Hitler in the title, regardless of its intent, the band released one album under the name "Splatter". The band and their song "Green Haze" are mentioned in Thomas Pynchon's 2013 novel Bleeding Edge (pg. 177). Discography Disgraceland (1988) # "Cool Daddy In A Cadillac" # "Live Fast, Die Young" # "Hot Rod To Hell" # "Rocking Over Russia" # "Berlin To Memphis" # "Elvis' Ripoff Theme" # "Battle Cry Of 1000 Men" # "Green Haze (Parts I & II)" # "I Love Your Guts" # "Ten Wheels For Jesus" # "Black Babies Dancing On Fire" # "Crush Your Skull" # "Disgraceland" Hellbilly (1989) # "Showdown" # "Hellbilly" # "Ballad Of The Green Berets" # "Teenage Surf Slave" # "Booze Party" # "Gear Jammin' Hero" # "Revolving Blues Of Death" # "Crush, Kill, Destroy" # "Ghouls (Looking For Food)" # "Hang 'Em High" # "Don't Blame Me If You Die Tonight" # "Black Death On A White Horse" # "Dance Of The Living Dead" # "Misanthropes" Supersadomasochisticexpialidocious (1992) # "Last Sound" # "World Explodes" # "Shotgun Shell" # "Don't Push Me" # "Cathouse" # "Ghoul" # "Bloody Bride" # "Yummy Yummy Yummy" # "Shove That Sax" # "Dickweed" # "Rebellion" # "Bury The Hatchet" # "Flat Head Boogie" # "Open Road" # "Yummy Yummy Yummy (Satan Remix) (CD Only)" See also * List of psychobilly bands External links * Elvis Hitler band history * Elvis Hitler reunion in 2003 * Elvis Hitler on motorcityrock.com * Elvis Hitler on last.fm * Elvis Hitler on myspace de:Elvis Hitler Category:American psychobilly musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 1986 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1992 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1998